Wind walkers
by Unicorn-livewire
Summary: Aya and Fae are captured and then freed by the Avengers. Who are they? What are they? What happened to them? And most importantly, where will they end up staying!


"Ow!" I screamed in my head as an excruciating pain tore through my arm. Aya winced and I looked at her in apology.

She silently said back, shaking her head a fraction of an inch, "It's fine. I do it to."

We were in a bright room, strapped down to tables, and were being observed through a window by evil-looking men in lab coats, while other people stuck needles into us.

My sister's bright white hair was flared out around her head, and although she wasn't making a sound, I could hear her screaming in my head. A door creaked open, and a sinister man said cacklingly, "I believe that is enough for today, untie them and put them back in their cell."

The two bald headed brutes grabbed us by our arms and dragged us to our feet on the dirty concrete floor. They roughly pushed down the hallway lined with cells. All of them were empty, because all of the evil people's experiments had been moved to another place. Except for us. I didn't know why, and Aya didn't know either, but for some reason they had not moved us to another place yet.

The door of the cell was thrown open and the two brutes dragged us in. The door was slammed shut, and I watched boots stomp away.

I sat up and gazed around the dimly lighted room, looking for Aya.

I saw A faint movement in the corner and went over. Aya looked up at me and stretched out her arms silently. I nodded and laid down next to her, intertwining our arms. Aya slowly fell asleep in the dim light, exhausted from the torture, and I began to go to sleep as well. Far off in the building, I felt a bang , but was too tired to bother thinking about it, so I let my eyelids close and my spirit drift off to join Aya's in the dark quiet of sleep.

**P.O.V. Barton**

As I lay napping in the rafters of Stark's gym, an annoying beeping sounded in my ear. I groaned and muttered, "What?"

Stark cheerfully said through my earpiece, "We have a new mission. Fury will debrief the team in the living room."

I tiredly stretched out and rolled off of the metal beam and landed feet first on the floor. Walking into the living room, I noticed that it was totally silent. Everybody was staring at Fury in various states of shock. I looked at Tony and muttered, "Why the heck did you have to wake me up?"

"Ask Fury," Natasha said with a dazed voice.

I looked over and raised my eyebrows and the man with an eyepatch.

"Well," Fury said confidently, "The whole team is going on a mission to destroy a Hydra base in the Amazon rainforest. One of our agent's also found out that it is an experimentational facility where Hydra brings the children they capture. Before the team destroys the base, you and Natasha are going to rescue the children that are inside of the building.

"Whatever." I mumbled tiredly, "Just, when we get back, let me nap in peace."

**P.O.V. Stark**

I watched the ugly beige building come in to view, and gently began to land on the roof.

Over the intercom, Natasha whispered, "We're heading in." I watched them head into the door that led off the roof, and began setting up my exoplosives.

**P.O.V. Barton**

As Natasha and I looked through the cells, it seemed like all of the prisoners were gone. They must have been moved before we got here. As I turned around and signaled to Nat to head back outside, there was a faint movement in the corner of one of the cells. I glanced at Nat, wide-eyed in surprise, and slowly walked towards the cell. There were two identical children intertwined, sleeping in the far back corner of the dirty room. I motioned Nat over, and she exclaimed softly, "They can't be older than nine, but they're covered in bruises and cuts! What monsters would do that to children?" She gave a sharp gasp, and muttered, "Don't answer that. Hydra scientists are most definitely monsters." Nat picked open the cell, and I began to pick up one as Nat picked up the other. However, as we were doing that the two children refused to let go of each other, so I ended up holding both. I immediately realized that this wouldn't be a problem, since both children were ridiculously light.

Nat and I ran out of the cell, and back through the hallways, avoiding the many alarm systems while being as quiet as possible. We made it onto the roof without triggering anything and jumped back into Stark's jet. Of course, this was just one of many, as Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy would of course have multiple private jets. Anyway, Nat went up to the cockpit told Stark that we needed to get the two children back to the tower quick, so that Banner could run a diagnostic of any injuries they had.

I sighed and wondered 'Who the heck are they, and why weren't they moved with the rest of the prisoners?'


End file.
